Winter and The Sandman
by Sniphles2000
Summary: Winter Schnee is on an information retrieval mission in Vacuo. But what happens when she comes into contact with... A very sandy enemy?


_Vacuo… Such a waste of a kingdom. What was once a paradise for human and Faunus alike, now a desert wasteland where there are no rules and the strong survive. Criminal activity was always at an all-time high here, whether it be petty thieves or underground crime rings and nothing was done about it. That is why… Some outside help is sometimes required and today, that help would really learn how harsh this desert kingdom can be._

 _Winter Schnee has been walking for Oum knows how long through this damn desert, an apparent "shortcut" to one of the villages according to her sources. She had landed her private air transportation not far back and was now on her way to a certain village to investigate a lead on a current Atlas affair, a source which could reveal the location of a drug ring. But this place… Winter had never been too fond of Vacuo's environment and now she was bang in the middle of his, sweating profusely. But alas, she had to remain in her tight, hot uniform to look "professional" and keep up appearances. Ugh…_

 _What the special operative didn't know however was that she was being watched. Not just watched… Stalked. Followed. Pursued. Other synonyms for followed. By what exactly? Well… It's more a case of 'who'. See, this sand wasn't just ordinary sand, no no no. It was part of someone… A man made of sand who recently found himself in the foreign world of Remnant. This was Flint Marko AKA The Sandman and he was very, very angry. That idiot Octavius had created some dimension travel portal as a plan to rid Spider-man from the world once and for all, but then the wall crawler himself showed up and kicked the sand-made man through it, landing him here in this… Whatever this place was. Sandman had spotted Winter Schnee and was immediately intrigued. Some tall, good lookin' snow queen wandering alone in what was now essentially his domain? Oh this was too good. Snaking his main body amongst the sand, Marko was essentially undetectable as he moved closer to Winter to the point where he was almost underneath her, ready to strike._

"Oh this place better be close… I need to get these sweat covered clothes off soon." _Winter muttered to herself in annoyance as her heels slowly pushed through the sand, very impractical in this environment. She was completely unaware of the presence beneath her…_

"How abouts I help ya with that, Whittie!?" _The Sandman called out as he suddenly burst out from the grainy floor beneath, a twister of thick sand surrounding Winter and very suddenly restraining all four of her limbs tightly, spreading them out and raising her in the air. This was Marko's domain and he was boss here._

 _Winter's eyes widened from the sudden voice yet before she could react, it was far too late for her. As the Ice Queen was raised off the ground and restrained inside the swirling vortex of sand, she began struggling as much as she could, pulling and thrashing around in a strong, yet useless attempt to get free._ "What the hell!? WHO ARE YOU!? RELEASE ME NOW, MONSTER!"

"Oh you ain't goin' nowhere, pretty girl! Not until I's had my fun whitcha'!" _Sandman replied no remorse and even some and even some cockiness in his voice as he tightened his grip on Winter's limbs, sand slowly beginning to cover her entire body. Her sabre had gotten loose from her hip and with the help of some sand, fell straight down into the sand and becoming buried deep in there, leaving Winter very defenceless now._

 _The Special Operative could feel sand enter from underneath her clothing, underneath her collar, into her pants, her boots and even her underwear, covering her entire body in the tiny grainy particles and not leaving a single spot untouched where clothing was. Suddenly, Winter felt was seemed to be a strong pulse before all the sand beneath her clothes burst up, exploding off of her and tearing all of her clothes off which fell to the ground, shredded and ruined while leaving Winter nude and suspended in the air. Winter would have probably screamed right now if it weren't for her hardened, militaristic composure which she was very good at keeping. Instead she just growled at the sandy twister, still trying to struggle as she felt her dignity diminishing with being naked in the middle of nowhere._

 _Sandman throughout this whole ordeal had kept his face completely concealed so as to keep his identity hidden from any authorities in case he was caught, despite the only one here being Winter herself. That would make this all the easier… More sand-made tendrils emerged from the sides of the twister and were rapidly darting towards Winter, stroking her body as they reached her with their grainy, hot touch. Two tendrils in particular moved up the Schnee's body and over her chest area before wrapping around her fairly large breasts and giving them a good, tight squeeze to test them out. Flint loved every second of this._

 _Winter on the other hand… Not so much. As random particles of sand flicked off from the tendrils around her breasts and nipped at her nipples, the two nubs began to quickly stiffen naturally from the stimulation, much to Winter's dismay._ "Gaaaaagh! STOP THAT THIS INSTANCE! YOU WILL FACE THE ATLAS COURT- AAAAGH!" _Winter cried out between her demands and threats as her breasts were squeezed tightly once more, even making her moan a little bit. Meanwhile on her lower half, her legs which were bound by the ankles found themselves being spread pretty damn wide by the sand tendrils, exposing her crotch and dry slit to the outside world, opening it slightly._

"Ehehehe… Ain't nobody gonna stop me, pretty thing. And you's looks too good just ta drop!" _Marko taunted relentlessly as a larger tendril burst out from the twists, this one very phallic shaped and heading straight towards Winter's exposed vagina. Within mere seconds, the tendril had struck Winter and was now rapidly burying itself inside of her pussy, the sand-made phallic snake getting in easy as the particles pushed out the way to adjust around her strange tightness, parting her outer lips and inner walls very noticeably._

 _Winter's expression morphed into one of horror and dread as she was suddenly and forcefully penetrated by the Sandman. She screamed out this time, the tendril breaking her as she felt the stinging sensation of billions of sand particles inside of her sensitive womanhood, pushing down as far as they would go. This would suck to clean out later…_

 _And yet the Sandman was as careless and thoughtless as usual, mercilessly going in on the Ice Queen and continuing to fondle and squeeze her tits with roughness and aggression. As he felt the tendril inside Winter reach as far as it could go, Marko grinned in his head before carelessly beginning to morph, move, and thrust the sand in and out of the Schnee's pussy, making her feel as if a dozen dicks were fucking her at once._

"AAAAAAAGH! OH MY GO-UUUUUGH! FUCK!" _Winter cried and screamed out in great pain, distress and pleasure as she was violated in a whole new way, never experiencing anything like this before in her life. The intruding sand stimulated her insides oh so much, thrashing her around now and sending waves of pleasure to her core through all the pain. It was so wrong… Yet so good._

 _Sandman didn't care what Winter felt at this point, he was bored and out for himself, only wishing to violate and ruin this poor, pretty little snow doll. The sand covered more of her body, feeling tingly and nipping at her skin inside the twister. The toying with her breasts and nipples strengthened as well as the thrusts and pushing inside of Winter's cunt, making her completely at Marko's mercy._

 _Winter was now fully taken over by these odd, intense sensations of bliss she was feeling as her body began to twitch suddenly, a loud moan of pleasure erupting from Winter as her back managed to arch up in the air and her vaginal fluids squirted out from around the sand, on the ground below. She had been broken and Sandman had achieved his goal._

 _The tendrils of sand around Winter's limbs suddenly disintegrated into nothing, allowing Winter to fall onto the soft sand below on her back with a light thud. The sand twister quickly dispersed and the Sandman had fled the scene, laughing once more as he disappeared into the world of Remnant._

 _Winter Schnee now lay nude in the sand, the bright Vacuo sun beating off of her pretty white body as she panted and sweated more, cum dripping from her pussy. Maybe she would just lay here for a moment… It was nice feeling the sun on her entire body. Anything to distract her from what just happened. Hopefully this was the last Winter would feel of the Sandman…_


End file.
